dreamfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Kacie's World Quest
Kacie's World Quest (also known as The Incredible World of Riddles: Kacie's World Quest) is an action-adventure video game based on the Kuboian animated Kantasy series The Incredible World of Riddles. It was released for both the Nintendo GameCube and PlayStation 2 in Europe on 6th September, 2002 before being released in North America on 22nd November that year. It is the second video game based on the animated series, after The Incredible World of Riddles: Kacie's Adventure. Much like the previous video game in the series, Kacie's World Quest primarily focuses on Kacie, but also stars Tennet. It focuses on the two going on an adventure to save both their own world and Riddle World from Ghoto, a ghost who plans on turning all the living things in both worlds into puppets. The game received mostly positive reviews, with critics praising the fun gameplay, extensive amount of replay value and to representing the original animated series well, although some criticised the game for being too easy, whilst others questioned some of the game's mechanics. Plot The game begins with Kacie sleeping in her bed. However, a sparkling sound causes her to wake up and find the Diamond Wand lying on the table next to her bed. When she picks it up, she hears Diomo, the spirit of the Diamond Wand, talking to her, and telling her that both her world and Riddle World are in danger, and sees a vision of Diomo getting chased by Ghoto, the evil ghost. After leaving a note on her bed, Kacie sets off the save both of the worlds. Gameplay Kacie's World Quest is an action-adventure 3D video game. The player spends most of the game playing as Kacie, though they do play as Tennet at the end of every main chapter. The game is divided into six chapters; a prologue, four main chaptets and a final chapter - the prologue takes place in Kacie's world, whilst the rest of the chapters take place in Riddle World. The game's main collectible are sweets. They come in three variants: collecting blue sweets add 1 to the player's sweet count. However, silver sweets are worth 5, and gold sweets are worth 10. Controlling Kacie and Tennet When playing as Kacie, the player can run, jump, double-jump, duck, crawl and perform a horizontal swipe with the Diamond Wand (holding the attack button allows her to perform a spin attack). If Kacie gets hit, she will drop the Diamond Wand and must grab it again. If Kacie takes damage without the Diamond Wand, she will lose a heart - losing all hearts causes a Game Over to occur. The player begins the game with six hearts, but can buy more from shops. Without the Diamond Wand, Kacie cannot do much - she loses the ability to double-jump and loses any upgrades. She also cannot perform any attacks, except for a kick, which stuns enemies, but does not damage them. Kacie can also grab certain ledges. When holding a ledge, she can move or get up from it - doing neither for too long causes her to lose her grip and fall. She cannot do anything when falling from a ledge. Some parts of the game require Kacie to swim. The player presses the jump button to swim up, and the attack button to swim down. Kacie can only swim in water however - if she attempts to swim in mud, she will get stuck, and the player will have to rapidly press the jump button in order to break free. Kacie cannot attack underwater, even when holding the Diamond Wand. The player can also duck and crawl in the game. Sometimes, Kacie will have to crawl through holes. When this happens, there is approximately a 25% chance that she will get stuck. Like when getting stuck in mud, the player will have to press the jump button rapidly to get unstuck. In the few instances where the player controls Tennet, he plays the same way Kacie does without the Diamond Wand. Unlike most games, the player cannot save for free - in order to save the game, they must buy Floppy Disks from shops. Dark Zone If Kacie ever falls off the level, she will be sent to the Dark Zone, and will be forced to play a minigame chosen at random. The minigames usually involve Kacie finding and/or avoiding something, or quickly navigating her way through something. The player also loses the Diamond Wand when they are playing the minigames. They retrieve the Diamond Wand by completing the minigame (even if they lost it prior to falling off the level). Once a minigame has been completed, it can be selected and played again at anytime on the main menu. Here, the player can try to get gold, silver and bronze medals. Also, once a minigame has been completed and unlocked, the player can turn it off the roulette, although at least four minigames must be kept on. Quiz Time At some points in the game, the player will be forced to talk to a character called Magny Glass (a floating magnifying glass), who will ask the player a four-choice question. The question will always involve the player having to remember something that they saw earlier in the chapter. If the player gets the question wrong, they will be expected to backtrack to remember the correct answer. Meanwhile, if they get the question right, they are allowed to progress. Mole Mines There are a total of three occasions in the game where you are forced to race against a group of moles in a mine cart race. If the player wins the race, they can progress forward, but if they lose, they will have to do the race again. In the races, the mine cart moves forward automatically. The player will have to avoid a variety of obstacles, such as brick walls and mud puddles. As well as moving left and right, the player can adjust the speed of the carts by pushing up or down on the control stick. Going faster, however, makes the cart harder to move, and makes obstacles harder to avoid. Upgrades The player can buy Kacie upgrades by exchanging the Riddle Tokens they find throughout the game. There are a variety of things that can be upgraded: * Speed - increases the speed Kacie moves at. * Power - increases the power of Kacie's attacks. * Jump - increases the height of Kacie's jump and double-jump. * Swim - increases the speed of Kacie's swimming. All categories start at level 0, and can be upgraded to level 10 (labelled in game as "MAX"). Kacie loses all upgrades temporarily if she loses the Diamond Wand, and said upgrades do not carry over to when the player plays as Tennet. Each level upgrade initially costs 100 sweets, and an additional 100 sweets for each level (so for example, it costs 300 sweets to upgrade a category to level 3). Enemies The most common enemy in the game is the Eye Monster - a giant windup eyeball with two thin black legs - these will try to attack Kacie by headbutting her. They have several variants however: * Spiked Eye Monsters can only be defeated with items, as Kacie will get hit if she tries to attack them directly. * Shiny Eye Monsters reflect all items that Kacie uses on them, and she can only defeat them by a swipe with the Diamond Wand. * Armoured Eye Monsters have a knight helmet on, and can only be attacked from behind. * Metal Eye Monsters wear a metal shield which must be broken off before attacking them. Once that is broken off, they act just like basic Eye Monsters. Several other enemies appear in the game, but functionally almost identically to the Eye Monster and its variants, albeit with more health. One recurring enemy in the game that cannot be defeated is the Plant Root. This is seen sticking out of a wall or other tall structure, and tries to lunge itself at Kacie. If it manages to grab her, she will automatically let go of the Diamond Wand, and the root will squeeze her tightly every few seconds it has a grip of her. Every time it does, Kacie loses a heart. The only way to break free of its grip is to rapidly press the jump button. Much like the Eye Monster, there are several enemies identical to it seen throughout the game. Another recurring enemy is the Beacon Robot. This does not attack Kacie, but instead increases the health of all of the enemies surrounding it. Unlike most games, the player does not take damage by simply touching an enemy unless it has a way of protecting itself with something sharp or harmful. Interestingly, whilst they will not try to, it is possible for the enemies to hurt each other. Development When asked about the game's development, Ashley Maverick stated the game had a development period of fourteen months. Ashley had many concerns during development, such as concerns that the characters would look odd in 3D graphics. She also insisted that she wanted to make a quality game, and not just a cash grab. Critical reception Kacie's World Quest received mostly positive reviews from critics. Reviews of the game generally praised it for having lots of replay value due to the large amount of collectibles and extras. The gameplay was also praised for being enjoyable and long lasting without being too tedious. However, the game did receive some criticism. Most reviews questioned some of the gameplay mechanics, such as the fact the player has to buy saves. Some critics argued that the game is too easy, and that there are too many elements in the game that don't harm the player, but are annoying, and slow the game down. See also * Kacie's World Quest/Tropes Category:Video games Category:The Incredible World of Riddles Category:2002 Category:2002 video games Category:2000s video games Category:2000s Category:Nintendo Gamecube Category:GameCube games Category:Nintendo GameCube games Category:PlayStation 2 Category:PlayStation 2 games